False Prophesy
by Blue Flame Burn
Summary: Rome tries to intervene with the affairs of an already troubled Hellsing Institution. The Iscariot found a way to work around Alucard's apparent invulnerability. Would Alucard finally meet his end?
1. Divine Intervention

Disclaimers: Hellsing is property of its owner/s.  
  
Author's Note: I planned this to be a one shot deal. But I think this would take a few installments to finish. This chapter serves as the introduction  
  
False Prophesy Part I: Divine Intervention by Blue Flame Burn  
  
The sun shone brightly in the east. Its warm glow found its way through the large windows of Integra Hellsing's office. She stood silently by the window as she watched her troops train across the wide courtyard.  
  
"Look at them, busy training for their deaths. I pity humans. Such vigor in spite of their lost causes," said the tall pale figure with glowing red eyes behind Hellsing Institution's leader.  
  
"Alucard," she said as she acknowledged her most valued asset. She continued eyeing the troop formations below.  
  
"Hmm. You seem to have a lot on your mind lately."  
  
Integra turned around, walked towards her desk and arranged the small picture frame of her father on her desk. "So how is your protégé?" she asked concerning Celas Victoria.  
  
"Quite fine. She's drinking blood now. Why the sudden interest on her?" Alucard moved closer and whispered to her as he ran a pale finger from the base of Integra's ear down to her collarbone not quite touching her skin. "I do not remember you giving her too much attention."  
  
"Wipe that smirk of your face. I am planning a mission for her."  
  
"Oh. Why? None of those weaklings would suffice for your dirty deed?"  
  
"This is more of a high risk operation. Vampire abilities are for the advantage."  
  
"Defensive. Just tell me when to clean things up when your troops blunder again," the vampire said as he faded into the shadow by the corner.  
  
Integra looked back through her window. Bastard, Integra thought. She was not upset. Alucard likes to jest. She was just thinking. She had another vampire in her fold and Celas can be an asset. The former police officer does have vampire abilities. She can be a notch higher than those humans who train with their MP5s and run through obstacle courses all day. Celas only needed medical blood and a good day's sleep.  
  
***  
  
Integra knows the separation of England from Rome. Hellsing operates in a strictly Anglican domain while the Vatican covers a much, much wider region. There should be no competition between the two regarding vampires but their basic value judgments differ a lot. Hellsing Institution does have a vampire in its ranks. With the addition of Celas, that makes it two. The Church uses its own men for their vampire extermination procedures. Men.  
  
***  
  
Celas was having her own problems adjusting to a vampire's life. It took her a lot of guts to drink the pack of medical blood. She knew she had the thirst. It was good for her she does not need to bite someone to get the crimson juices. But she was not human anymore. Guts should not matter.  
  
Sleeping inside a coffin did not appeal that much to her too. She used to have a life, a day life. Used to. Everything about her now was that. She wanted to become a police officer but chasing down and pummeling the undead was not in her wildest of dreams. This was not a dream but it sure was wild.  
  
She had lain on her coffin-like bed for about three hours since she drank her last pack of blood. She still had the taste of blood in her mouth. She finally got why people often describe the taste of blood as metallic. It had the smell of a newly forged blade, not to mention it is what one will taste if one runs his or her tongue along the edge.  
  
"Still feeling the thirst?"  
  
Celas jumped out of bed, startled. Alucard stood about five feet away, leaning against the wall and toying with his Jackal.  
  
"Master!" Celas said in response to Alucard. "Well, not too much now. I think I can manage sipping blood now. I guess I really need to. Everything is so different now. Not how I used to."  
  
"Nothing is the same now. You have become a child of the night. You will thirst and drink. Nothing you can do will change that, unless." In one swift motion Alucard stood in front of Celas with his arm extended and his gun against Celas' forehead.  
  
"Master."  
  
"Hmm. Hahaha!" Alucard let out his low teasing laugh. He drew his arm back and with his other hand, fixed his spectacles. "You better get ready. I think we have to move anytime now."  
  
Celas was still a bit startled. She still had that human precaution with her. She knew that Alucard can fluctuate from the shadows but she was still getting used to that fact. Another mission, another night.  
  
***  
  
"On the double! Chop-chop!" Fergusson frantically waved his hands to get the unit into formation. "Assume sniping formation!"  
  
The men obeyed in silence and with action. In no time the unit was prepared to give the sniper suppressing fire in case the ghouls got too close. The sniper, Celas, waited in her shell of three Hellsing troopers. She can now see the ghouls that were still around five corners down the street. This was starting to become routine now. Just pull the trigger, she thought. And just in case the ghouls do get near, she knew her master would just be watching.  
  
The front line of troopers almost flinched as the loud bang of the sniper rifle sounded from behind them.  
  
"One down. Slow but good," Alucard whispered as he watched the action from the rooftop of the building above. He knew he had to let Celas by herself. He was there just in case things went out of hand.  
  
Three more shots echoed and three more ghouls were reduced to fetid dust. There were clouds that randomly covered the moon making spotting difficult - for a human that is. Celas took her time.  
  
"Your sluggishness will kill you. Too slow on spotting, too slow on the trigger." Fergusson seemed more of a coach rather than a commander as he pointed out Celas' flaw. Celas reacted with positive swiftness. The ghouls were around three corners away. It was too close for comfort. She fired five more rounds into the night.  
  
"Keep it up!" Fergusson praised.  
  
"Twelve more," Celas whispered as she looked through her night-vision scope.  
  
The ghouls were only about two corners away now. The rest of the troopers can have their take but Fergusson signaled them to "stand down." Celas had her time. As she was preparing to fire her weapon, something blurred her scope vision. She straightened her head to see what it was sans the green glow of her scope.  
  
A figure so swift in its movements danced in the fray of the ghouls, twirling like a whirling dervish. In its hands were long bladed weapons that shone in the brief dim moonlight. Everything blurred as the figure kept its flailing and another cloud covered the moon.  
  
"That damned fucking bastard again?" Alucard said in slight but recognizable irritation.  
  
The rest of the troops including Celas remained still in awe and in surprise as the figure decimated more than half of the remaining ghouls in just a few blinks. Celas remembered that agility too well. She was at its receiving end once. For the first time on this mission, she wondered where her master was.  
  
With seething annoyance, Alucard watched the spectacle from above. His eyes panned from the skirmish towards the fixated troops. He eyed Fergusson, who stood there glued to his spot. The irritation was also noticeable on the old commander's face. They both knew this was an insult to the institution. To Alucard, this was more of a personal score.  
  
A few more seconds, about over a minute as the scene started, it came to its close. With the final swipe of the silver steel, the last of the remaining ghouls turned to dust. A mist of powdered earth shrouded the spot of the skirmish.  
  
"Pack your gear. We're out of here," Fergusson called out to his still bewildered troops. The others began to move without hesitation. They were half-expecting to at least have a shot at those ghouls but the God-knows- who person who "aided" them eased them off their work.  
  
"Move trooper," Fergusson called out to Celas.  
  
Celas did not budge. She was stunned. She never thought she would see that figure again. Through the dark and the mist of dirt she could see who that was.  
  
From the mist, the figure came forward. Only Fergusson was left outside their personnel vehicle, the rest of the troops all boarded. He watched as the figure slowly approached the still-crouched Celas. A few more steps and the figure stood in front of Celas.  
  
The figure with its adept quickness brandished one of its blades and pressed it against Celas' neck. "You will be next, vampire!" the figure said and with its other blade, pointed at the rooftop. "That includes you, hell hound!"  
  
Alucard was not surprised, knowing that the figure knew where he was. Emerging from the shadows, he jumped down the structure and landed in front of the brandished blade.  
  
"Popish bastard," Alucard said in retort, still with the mocking smile. He cocked his gun and fired at the blade pinned against Celas' neck. The blade broke, its shards glistening in the re-emerged moonlight. Only then did Celas blink.  
  
The figure threw the broken blade. He had more underneath his coat but he did not pursue the issue. He was facing vampires. He knew it was his immediate holy duty as a member of the Order of Iscariot to bring the demons to dust but he withdrew his blade, he calmly turned around and walked away.  
  
"Hahaha! Strong words you say, demon. But I do not intend to rid England of its prime slayers. No, not tonight." As quick as the figure's entrance, so was his exit.  
  
"Get up," Alucard said to Celas as he faded into the shadows. "We shall meet again and maybe next time, I'll kill you," he says as parting words to the fading figure.  
  
Fergusson mutually looked upon the whole scene. He knew he should not interfere. His job here was done though the mission was accomplished through a third party. That would be his concern. He should care about what the supreme commander would say at his incompetent work. But he also knew that this would not be routine. Rome was up to something.  
  
"Let's go," Fergusson said to the shaken Celas.  
  
***  
  
"This is an outrage! We do not need this! This is an outright insult to my institution! We do not need Rome to interfere with our matters. I do not care what the hell the Catholic Church says. We do not need that regenerator to prowl the streets of our jurisdiction. The Hellsing Institution has protected England well enough. I will look upon this matter carefully, and I swear Rome will hear me," Integra ranted inside her office.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmn. I do not like the feel of British air but I'll do whatever it takes for me to kill you," Alexander Anderson whispered in the cold London fog. "I'm back."  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Undead Fear

Disclaimers: Hellsing is property of its owner/s.  
  
Author's Note: Pardon for taking a long time to write again. Basically the first chapter was a teaser. Not much elaboration and incidence. I hope this would try to expound more. Please be warned that this story does not place well in the original anime storyline. I decided to take this as autonomous from the actual timeline.  
  
False Prophesy Part II: Undead Fear by Blue Flame Burn  
  
Celas just sat on the corner of her bed. The images of the dancing blades in the night were enough to paralyze her. She knew the bite of those blades and its memory still lingered in her memory. She thought about it as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Freezing during critical situations? Better get ready for that old man's lecture. They pride in efficiency, you know," Alucard said as he stood at the corner of Celas' room.  
  
Celas continued to stare blankly.  
  
"Hmmn. I understand. The feeling of his steel in your flesh troubled you. Even though I've given you the gift of darkness you fear still fear like a human. Deal with it." Alucard faded through the dark part of the room.  
  
Celas finally moved her eyes. She stared at the spot where Alucard disappeared. Gift?  
  
***  
  
Fergusson stood in attention in front of Integra's desk. He knew he would be up to some curt remarks from his superior. Walter, the steward, stood by the desk's side and poured Integra some tea.  
  
"Mission debriefing, Fergusson. Make it quick. I don't want to think of things right, now. And don't tell me of any failures now," Integra said with haste.  
  
"Mission successful. Eight troopers in the unit including the new blood, no casualties." Fergusson reported.  
  
"And." Integra quickly followed Fergusson's statement.  
  
Fergusson knew immediately that something happened. Perhaps some bureaucracy thing informed her. "We took out six, that damned Iscariot finished off the ghouls."  
  
"That's all I need to hear, Fergusson. Dismissed!" Integra commanded as she sipped her tea.  
  
Fergusson saluted his superior, turned around with military precision and walked out towards the door.  
  
"Next time, finish them off before that damned Iscariot meddles again!" Integra said as a parting message to her trusted field commander.  
  
Fergusson heard it but commented none. He closed the door thus bringing up the barrier between him and the place he loathed to be in during such a time. He knew that his men were no match compared to the undead like Celas or Alucard and that Catholic regenerator. At least Integra did not make him an audience to her ramblings. He pitied Walter. For some reason, Fergusson was thankful being the field commander than being the steward of House Hellsing.  
  
"Where is Alucard, Walter?" Integra asked the attentive butler.  
  
"Perhaps in Ms. Celas' chamber." Walter said as he picked up the tea tray and started to walk towards the door.  
  
The moonlight shone through the clouds and made its way through the drapes. Its light randomly reflected on Integra's silver cross. It made the room pulse with light. Integra had a lot in her mind now yet somehow, she yearned for Alucard's smirk to ease her mind off these pressing matters.  
  
*** The tall figure in a priest's garment gently walked in the dark alleyways of downtown London. Ghouls and pseudo-vampires were definitely trash compared to his ability. When the Vatican decided to assert its influence in England, he volunteered for the job. He definitely wanted to take down that arrogant vampire pet of that equally arrogant Protestant "witch".  
  
He was Alexander Anderson, prized member of the Iscariots, 13th Division of the Pope's Special Task Force. Vatican was famous for its diplomatic power and influence. What the whole world does not know is it does need force. Humans are easy to quell through the religious and political persuasion. Vampires are not. Then again who believes in vampires?  
  
Alucard's existence was never taken lightly by the Iscariots. They considered him one of the vilest creatures to have disgraced the earth and it was their duty to slay him. However, their jurisdiction only covered Catholic countries. Thanks to that "idiot" Luther, almost all of the Western European countries are not purely Catholic and imposition of their powers became limited. They knew that England was technically beyond their operation, however, a few talks here and there, they were finally able to force at least one of them inside the Anglican domain.  
  
Anderson wanted Alucard. He has taken it as his duty to slay all the vampires but it was a special case for Alucard. Killing Alucard could be the ultimate prize for him as an Iscariot. Probably it was his zeal for his duty that made Maxwell, their leader, to pick him for this supposedly covert mission. Yet both he and Maxwell did not want this to be covert. By now, that Hellsing "witch" should have known of his presence and she should be contacting every damned bureaucrat to get him out of the British Isles.  
  
But that would not be easy. The Iscariots have widened their network now and even the Royal Protestant Knights would have a hell of a lot of problem to send him back to Rome.  
  
Anderson took out one of his bayonets, examined it in the moonlight and put it back under his cloak. With that blade, he swore to kill Alucard, the hound from hell.  
  
***  
  
A day passed after the incident with Anderson. The Hellsing soldiers present that night witnessed a fine spectacle of blade wielding and that was about the best that they can actually see. Not one of them could even be half at par with the wielding of those over-sized bayonets. Yet they were dedicated to train. And train they did.  
  
Fergusson stood in front of a unit formation, barking orders as usual. He was a really dedicated military man who required nothing but discipline, determination and lots of guts. He was well respected by all, even by Integra herself.  
  
Celas watched from the window somewhere inside the mansion. The sun was hiding behind some clouds. It was not too hurting for her eyes to look at her fellow Hellsing troopers march and run through the obstacle course. She used to do that while starting out as an officer. Somehow, she was still a operating in the same lines, but everything seemed so different after being converted by Alucard.  
  
She knew she did not need any ordinary training. She had abilities far beyond the full physical potential of any trooper in the Hellsing regiment. She knew comparisons need not be made, for she was now totally different from the rest. She was a vampire. However, what happened last night was different. Somehow, she still felt like a human, capable of choking and breaking down during critical situations. Physically she knew she was a vampire but she still felt more like a human.  
  
Celas turned around and was surprised to see the Institution's leader standing there, as if Integra had watched her deep in her thought.  
  
"I have read what happened last night," Integra said in a curt yet calm manner.  
  
Fergusson probably mentioned the incident in his report. Celas just looked down. She could not look at Integra's eyes. She knew she blundered last night and she was aware of Integra's distaste for anything that went amiss.  
  
"I do not blame you," Integra added, turning around to look at a collection of rifles and guns hung on the wall. "You were human. Comparing you to your master would be like comparing a flint-lock pistol to a modern one. You have not harnessed the full potential of you being now. Remember that you have changed. But its full realization has not probably sunk in to you yet."  
  
Celas was lost for words. This was only the first time, Integra Hellsing, spoke to her at significant length. She was also struck by the truth in the other's words.  
  
"Human emotion. That is what makes you unique. You now have all of a vampire yet you have not lost the link to your former mortality. Fear is one. You still fear despite the fact that you should be the one to be feared. You feared the blade of that swine, didn't you?"  
  
Celas was just able to nod.  
  
"Do you thirst?" Integra asked Celas, almost out of context from her last question.  
  
Celas nodded again. But she was able to add, "But medical blood satisfies it."  
  
Integra nodded her head in approval. "That is what a human fears the most from a vampire, the bite." Integra put back the old 17th century musket she was examining. "By the way, where is your master?"  
  
For Celas, these were puzzling words from Integra. As for the question, she was too bewildered to answer. This "shock" she was experiencing now differed from the trivial paralysis she experienced last night. It was fear back there in the field. This was more of more of trepidation. Then she also wondered of her master's whereabouts.  
  
Integra, with quiet steps, turned around and walked down the hall leaving Celas still standing there.  
  
Celas looked outside the window. It was dark outside and the moon had already risen.  
  
***  
  
Alucard stood on the roof of Hellsing castle. His silhouette was resplendent in the moonlight. The pale yellow light outlined the red cloth of his garments. The sheen of his gun was reflected by this same soft radiance.  
  
It was a night to prowl. And that was his intent.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The Lone Hound Hunts

Disclaimers: Hellsing is property of its owner/s.  
  
Author's Note: If you are thinking the plot is taking too long to unravel that is because I am taking my time in developing a story that would be somewhat autonomous to the series' timeline but would not make the characters too out of their profiles. However, I chose to use some allusions to some incidents in the series slightly contradicting my choice of autonomy. I guess that cannot be helped. Hey, this is fan fiction.  
  
Violence in this chapter.  
  
False Prophesy Part III: The Lone Hound Hunts by Blue Flame Burn  
  
Anderson found himself busy scouring the London subways for those sporadic ghouls again. The popularity of the use of the FREAK chip was indeed alarming. He did allot a bulk of his time in Rome prowling the cobbled roads for those renegade low class "vampires."  
  
Even though he considered these mongrel types as wastes of his time and effort he chose to busy himself with them. He had the time to waste anyway. He was waiting for another fight with the top dog. Alucard was his main goal and it would bring him the greatest satisfaction to be the slayer of such a prize. No one else in his division could claim that title. If he rid the Hellsing Institution of its prime possession, the Iscariots would be the top vampire slaying division without question and opposition.  
  
He remembered that the subway was his last encounter with Alucard. He really thought he had succeeded in chopping off Alucard's head. He forgot that Alucard was just no ordinary vampire who would be killed through mere decapitation. But Alucard merely underestimated him too. He was a regenerator and as of now he has regained full control of his appendages that were shot off during their last encounter.  
  
He relished the feel of a blessed blade going through undead flesh. He knew that if he prowled London long enough by stalking these pathetic excuses for vampires, Hellsing Institution will show up and hopefully Alucard would be along with them.  
  
The light at the end of the tunnel shone brightly reflecting his blades. Anderson laughed like a maniac as he stabbed the last of the ghouls on the subway tracks.  
  
***  
  
Integra had spent a few nights awake again trying to establish contact with Enrico Maxwell, the imprudent and arrogant bastard head of the Iscariot Division. It was a big blow to her knight's pride to initiate "negotiations." Instigating these bureaucratic formalities was not her forte. She always had her teams to handle all the paperwork. However this was different. This was agency against agency. They had the same line of work but they trod different methods, ways and beliefs. Hellsing was Protestant while the Iscariots were popish bastards.  
  
Where the hell was Alucard? Aside from slaying matters, Integra needed Alucard for some other things. He was her servant, a slave, but she always knew that Alucard was ever powerful. He would gain freedom from any human's clutch anytime he wanted. Alucard chose to serve her and his word was good for every damn time she would get into any mess. Somehow, she needed to feel at ease. The moments when Alucard teases her and mildly ridicules her were the few times she felt that way.  
  
She inhaled her small cigar with relish. At least she had one of those at her side. As for now, cigars were her best company. She thought about that new one, the police officer. Alucard seemed to be proud of his creation. Fergusson seemed pleased at the rookie's development. Talking to her moments ago seemed awkward. Personnel, however, was her not prime problem now. She had to deal with the Iscariots.  
  
For sure, the Queen does not now of this. As Defender of the Faith, the Queen will feel insulted if she knows of this "insult" by Rome. As Sir Integral Hellsing, a knight in the Queens service, she must not let this issue get out of hand. The unresolved FREAK chip controversy has taken its toll on Hellsing as an institution. Her troops have been busy scouring England to rid it of those low-class vampires. She even tapped Alucard to take care some of these. Monitoring every FREAK movement was almost impossible. Hellsing needed to fulfill its prime task first of defending the crown and its servants. Resolving bureaucratic matters should come second. Then again, these were Iscariots. This could ensue in a grand religious debate.  
  
Walter entered the room to bring her some tea. She declined dinner and tea was good enough for her.  
  
"Walter, if you were an Iscariot, why would you have to deal with a place totally out of your league and jurisdiction?" Integra asked the Hellsing steward. She always sought the thoughts of the wise, ever dependable and trusted house servant.  
  
"Perhaps it would be because of something that England has that every part of the world does not have," Walter answered as he put the cup of tea down his master's desk.  
  
"And that would be."  
  
"The prize of any vampire slaying group - Master Alucard of course," Walter calmly said.  
  
Alucard. Indeed, that was it. If they could take Alucard down and with him probably would be the whole Institution. They knew that the prime reason of House Hellsing's enduring legacy is the existence of its prime weapon - Alucard.  
  
"Send for Alucard, Walter."  
  
And where was he? Integra was again lost in thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Alucard did not fall into any of the typical stereotypes of vampires. Myth and commercialization of their concept irritated him. If he had a chance he would have insulted that Stoker guy or that female writer person who had exploited his kind.  
  
The moon was not quite full that night. And he chose to prowl the streets for amusement. He refrained from biting people for the sport of it a long time ago. Though he broke the long spell with Celas and he had this really strong urge to turn Integra into one of them. But he was not out to bite. He was out to have fun.  
  
Fun. Everything seemed so relative in differing points of view. Chancing upon one of those low-class vampires or some of those ghouls would be fine enough for him. He would at least have a chance to fire some good rounds. But that Judas-priest, now that was a prize. If he chanced upon him tonight, that would be great. He always had fun tussling with that regenerator. It was fun toying with that monster and putting a bullet through his head satisfies some sadistic pleasures that Alucard had, though he found the "tickle" of those blessed blades a bit of a bother.  
  
Alucard jumped from roof to roof with the prized smirk on his face.  
  
***  
  
Celas was quite disturbed by that conversation she had with Integra. That was her master's master. She always felt ill at ease with that person. Conversation? She chose to correct herself in her own thoughts. All she did was nod.  
  
She never saw all of these coming. She just signed up for the force because her dad was a police officer. She never expected that one day on duty a vampire would just bite her and turn her into one. She remembered that night in Cheddars town. It was her decision anyway. She could not blame anyone else. Not even her master. But somehow, she thought Alucard made the decision easy, but not quite clear.  
  
She just downed another pack of medical blood and she was starting to accept her fate as a blood drinker for the rest of her life.  
  
***  
  
Alexander Anderson yelped in glee. He knew that red cloak and wide brimmed hat floating in the thick London fog. At last, after thrusting his blades pathetically into ghouls and low-class ones, the big payoff was in stalking distance. He sprinted along the side streets in reckless pursuits of that figure hovering in the night sky. And as he ran he brandished two of his blades quickly and prayed under his breath, "May God send you to the eternal flames of Hell, monster!"  
  
***  
  
Alucard knew of the lanky dog chasing him from the ground. He knew that this was going to be fun. At last, this was another chance to play with that Judas-priest. He chose to get as far from all the racket and commotion of those humans. He headed for the docks where the fog was thicker and the sirens of ships can disguise the sound of clashing metal.  
  
***  
  
Anderson bounded through the London maze towards the docks. He knew that Alucard was almost omniscient and knew of his presence and pursuit even when he started it. At last, by the light of a fading lamppost, he saw his prey standing there, as if waiting for him. Indeed Alucard was.  
  
"Hahaha!" At last you decided to face me Hellsing dog!  
  
"Bah! Why did you present me with another chance to toy with you, stupid Roman bitch!" Alucard retorted as he floated to face his adversary. He drew his guns and cocked them with his teeth.  
  
"Bitch, the only bitch here on earth is that pathetic master of yours," Anderson spat as he positioned his blades in the usual cross, his preparatory stance for engagement. "Face me, hound of hell!"  
  
The taller figure ran towards the other in full speed brandishing his blades in expert swings. Alucard used to this type of swordplay from his opponent, dodged the blows. He had calculated the usual style of Anderson: two alternating swings to the left, an upward swing from the right arm and a following thrust with the other. If he escaped these, which he always had, it would be followed by a back thrust with the left blade again. That was what exactly happened.  
  
"Your style has not changed stupid priest. If you thought your opponent would not memorize your stupid patterned swings, think again."  
  
"And what about this," Anderson said as he let a stream of sacred sheets of litany into the air. Each sheet found a lamppost, pinned by smaller blades."  
  
"Those stupid sheets of toilet paper again. You defiled this place again!"  
  
At the second engagement, Anderson became more aggressive almost tripling the speed of his swings and thrusts. Only Alucard's uncanny vampire sense prevented his opponent from slicing him into a thousand shreds. Alucard got tired of playing the defensive end. He decided to counter attack. He trapped Anderson's left blade with the trigger guard of his left pistol. Tensed by this sudden defensive and non-evasive maneuver, Anderson tried to slice through the gunmetal.  
  
That split second of tense effort was Alucard need to fire a shot of his other gun shooting of the index finger of Anderson's left hand.  
  
"Aaaargh!" Anderson let out a cry as he withdrew from close quarters.  
  
Alucard stooped down to pick up the torn off finger off the ground. "Such reckless abandon for these things, huh? How long does it take for you to grow these?" Alucard mockingly asked his withdrawn opponent tossing it high in the air and fired at it with four successive shots almost totally obliterating the dismembered finger.  
  
Anderson stood from his kneeled position and posed into the cross arm formation again. "A finger does not trouble me that much."  
  
The two figures clashed again in furious frenzy. The loss of a finger somehow drove the priest to battle frenzy. Alucard tried not to be overcome by blood lust. He becomes a little reckless at the sight of blood. Anderson's blows seemed to be the fastest Alucard had seen the swordsman swing. This time Anderson got lucky as he caught Alucard's left arm with a furious swing. The blow sliced what was supposed to be the clavicle in a human. The 454 Cassul clanged as it fell to the cobbled walk. Alucard's left arm dangled from the intact piece of flesh.  
  
"Care for more, vampire?" Anderson asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Alucard took time reattaching his arm with his powers of regeneration. The blade's sting however, angered him. With his telekinetic powers, he got hold of his prodigal pistol. "That pissed me off priest. Prepare to die, monster."  
  
The third engagement was the most furious ever. Alucard became more offensive firing shot after shot searching for a hit between the priest's eyes. Anderson responded with equal gusto, swinging and thrusting. He was able to stab Alucard about eight times while he got shot a number of times too.  
  
Vampire and regenerator blood spilled on the docks. A momentary breather gave both figures space. Alucard had around four blades impaled in his abdomen and two in his chest. Anderson had his whole left arm shot away compounded by a disabled right leg and a torn-off ear. This seemed to favor Alucard. It took a while for a regenerator to regain torn off limbs while he only needed to pull out the bothersome blades to fight again. His Cassul was empty and he still had a full clip in his Jackal. He just stood there laughing calmly. He watched the priest pant loudly from the exhausting engagement.  
  
"You think I have lost, don't you? I have lost my limbs and you only have those blades stuck inside of you. Pull them out if you will." Anderson said in between breaths.  
  
Alucard pulled out the stinging blades one by one. He pulled out all four from his belly and one from his chest. As he prepared to pull out the last one he heard the priest laugh slyly.  
  
As he wrapped his fingers around the remaining blade's handle he felt something totally different. He became aware that this was no ordinary blade. The ordinary blessed blade only stung him but this, this blade burned like it was hellfire itself.  
  
"Can't pull it out, vampire? Just feel it burn your demon guts."  
  
"What is this?" It was the first time Alucard was alarmed by anything. He felt the blade burn. It was far different than just having his body torn off. He knew he could bring himself back but this was far different. He felt himself disintegrating.  
  
"Cast from one of the scared treasure of the Roman Catholic Church. Behold demon, the blade that pierced Christ's side - the blade of the Spear of Longinus! Hahahaha!" Anderson's maniacal laugh echoed in the London fog.  
  
Alucard sank to his knees, this might be the time he would meet mortality.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Impaled

Disclaimers: Hellsing is property of its owner/s.  
  
Author's Note: I was rushing to finish all my other non-literary works so this took a real while to write. Thanks for all the reviews. Pardon the long lapse.  
  
False Prophesy Part IV: Impaled by Blue Flame Burn  
  
"Target at Fourteenth Street completely immobilized," Fergusson radioed.  
  
"Is Alucard in the area?" Integra replied.  
  
"No, Alucard is not part of this mission nor is he visible in the area. If he's in the shadows, I do not know," Fergusson said. Taking his hand off his earpiece, Fergusson called out to Celas, "Female Officer! Do you know where Alucard is?"  
  
Laboring to dismantle the scope from her sniper rifle, Celas replied, "No sir! I have not seen him since. I don't know when."  
  
Indeed, Celas has not seen her master for quite a while. That was strange. It was always her master's ritual to oversee her every mission. He was like a guardian, making sure that his spawn would not mess things up for the Institution. But tonight was different. It was as if Alucard was not there at all. Not even in the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Everything seemed to be frozen in time. Anderson lay sprawled on the ground, disfigured but not disheartened. At last, he may have finally slain the biggest game of them all, the great Alucard himself. He contented himself with maniacal laughs that echoed though the night. He should have retreated now after suffering much injury yet he chose to bask in the glory of his deed. He looked at the figure a few yards away from him.  
  
Alucard, the great vampire Alucard half-kneeling down and suffering great torment and pain. His gloved hands wrapped around the hilt of the last impaled blade that stuck out from his chest. He felt no undead blood streaming down from his wounds. He felt only the icy pestilence of hellfire. But it was not hellfire. The legendary blade that has been sanctified and blessed by none other than the flesh and blood of Christ himself was inside of him. He was at a total loss for words. Perhaps for the first time, he met fear, panic and the possibility of an end.  
  
In between Anderson's laughs he managed to speak a few words to his prey. "Go to. haha. hell. haha. vampire. May you burn with your demon kin. haha."  
  
"It. burns." was all Alucard can mumble as he labored with the great sensation he was burdened with. He always found blessed blades irritating but this blade was not one of those. This was extraordinary. He felt pain, real pain.  
  
"Of course it burns, you idiot! It should. haha. Soon, my fellow Iscariots will arrive to pick me up. Thanks to you, I could not use my sanctified parchments. But what a treat that would be. We will have the chance to see you suffer, demon!"  
  
The two figures were just sprawled upon the ground. Anderson laughing to himself like the madman he was and Alucard knelt there, grimacing in pain.  
  
***  
  
Integra sat on her desk. Stress was very evident upon her face. She does not know where Alucard was. Alucard always appeared even just by calling him in her mind. This time, she really had no clue where he was. She continued puffing her small cigars. The room was filled with cigar smoke.  
  
"Troubled?" Walter asked his master.  
  
"I just do not know where he is, Walter," Integra answered her trusted servant.  
  
"Aaah. Master Alucard. I see. Don't you remember that we always have control transmitters planted in every firearm we manufacture? Since Master Alucard uses the Cassul and the Jackal, we always have two transmitters on him," Walter said as he poured a cup of steaming tea in front of Integra. "By the way, Fergusson's team has just finished their mission, right? I'll have them track Master Alucard down."  
  
"Then do it, Walter," Integra said with her eyes still staring blankly through the smoke.  
  
Walter, nodded, picked up the silver tray that held the teapot, bowed and exited the room.  
  
***  
  
The Hellsing mobile armored personnel carrier bounded though the dark city streets. From inside, Fergusson received a radio call from Walter.  
  
"Yes, Walter, we have a lock. I guess he's at the docks. He's not moving. Could it be? The Iscariots? We'll follow the signal there. I'll report back as soon as we find him."  
  
"Don't make hasty judgments. Those are a bit rash coming from a field commander. Don't do anything impulsive. I'll notify Sir Integra," came the reply through Fergusson's radio.  
  
***  
  
"We have a lock on him. He's at the docks. Fergusson suspects that the Iscariots would have something to do with it. The signal has been stationary for quite sometime now. Very uncharacteristic of Master Alucard," Walter reported.  
  
"Ready a car for me Walter. We're going to the docks."  
  
***  
  
There were two main roads that led to the docks. The road from the north was the main route to and from the city, the southwestern route led to the main avenue that leads out of the city. The two figures were almost motionless on the docks.  
  
A few moments passed and a distant light shone through the southwestern road.  
  
"Hahaha. I think the Iscariots are already here demon. Ready to die?" Anderson said with his ever-present smirk.  
  
A class car and an unmarked van made its way through the wide space to the dock. It stopped a few meters from the two figures. The bright headlights lighted up the dark and grisly scene that the duel resulted in.  
  
The van doors opened and five Iscariots filed up. The door of the car opened and out came a figure with spectacles and a ponytail. Enrico Maxwell arranged his eyeglasses to fit comfortably upon his nose. He was grinning and for a long while it was a true grin. At last, they may have had the great Alucard. Hellsing Institution might finally fall.  
  
He whispered some instructions to the filed up Iscariots. And with eerie military precision, these zealots in priests' garbs carried out his instruction. They moved to assist Anderson.  
  
"It's about time, fathers. Hahaha!" Anderson said to his colleagues as a half-joke. This was the worst injury, he as a regenerator, experienced. And it hurt pretty awfully.  
  
Maxwell walked over to the still-kneeling Alucard. He towered over the grimacing figure in red.  
  
"Does this hurt, vampire?" Maxwell grasped the hilt of the impaled blade, twisting it with sadistic pleasure. Alucard can only squirm in pain. "But do not worry, you won't die just yet. You're a real class vampire. I guess even this blade would not kill the hound from hell instantly."  
  
As Maxwell taunted Alucard, lights shone from the north road.  
  
"Sir, Hellsing Institution is coming," Maxwell's Iscariot assistant said.  
  
"So, the bitch sent some backup. Is Anderson loaded? We can't risk open confrontation with Hellsing. But what should we worry, we've got this dog." Maxwell kicked Alucard. The vampire fell backwards. "Just wait for me while I taunt that bitch," referring to Integra. Maxwell finally got the best of Hellsing.  
  
The APC followed by Integra's car parked near the two figures. Hellsing troopers filed out instantly. Celas quickly surveyed the scene. Her quick and clear vampire eyes immediately saw the figure in red impaled with blades.  
  
"Master!" Cleas exclaimed. She ran towards the sprawled figure. She saw Maxwell and recognized his Catholic garments. "Iscariots!" Celas knelt down to cradle her master. Ignoring the looming figure of Maxwell, Celas attended her master. "Master? Master? Answer me master."  
  
Celas touched the hilt of the Longinus blade. Her hand immediately burned. "Aaaaaaah!" Celas let out.  
  
"Hahahaha! Another vampire," Maxwell said. Celas looked at Maxwell with panic and confusion.  
  
Integra came out from her car and with the greatest resolve and self- control, held back her panic as she saw Alucard's figure impaled with the glimmering blade.  
  
"So you came bitch," Maxwell taunted Integra.  
  
Integra walked towards the three figures of the triumphant Maxwell, the confused Celas and Alucard.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Judas priest?" Integra asked.  
  
"Well take a look for yourself. Look at your famous pet. See him squirm in pain," Maxwell replied.  
  
Integra's body shook with panic yet she tried hard not to show weakness in front of her men and especially when dealing with this pig, Maxwell. She continued to try.  
  
"See that silver blade. That is the blade of the spear of Longinus, re- forged for a single purpose. If you thought your pet was immortal, hahaha, that's the end of your vampire right there." Maxwell laughed with glee. "I doubt if you can do anything about it. We estimate that the full effect of the sanctification of that cursed being will take about three days. We know Hellsing would be helpless without its prime agent."  
  
Integra could only listen. Her eyes shifted from Maxwell to Alucard and from Alucard to Maxwell. She clenched her fist tighter.  
  
"I suggest you prepare the terms of your surrender within that time so afterwards, you can have all the glorious time to see you pet die, bitch!"  
  
Maxwell turned his back on the three figures and started walking towards his ride. He stopped and turned back. "Oh, I forgot, you could reach me through this." Maxwell threw a paper at Integra's direction. He entered his car and immediately, the Iscariot convoy made its way back through the southwestern road.  
  
The piece of paper floated gently through the London air. Integra caught it in midair. A glimpse of the violet color of dawn peeked from the horizon.  
  
"Master, what can we do?" Celas asked her master totally bewildered why her master did not pull this one through. Alucard can only reply a ghostly moan.  
  
"We'll see what we can do, we'll see." Integra said in indirect reply, still clenching the piece of paper tighter and tighter in her hands.  
  
No one saw it, but for a long time since, Integra's eyes finally welled with tears.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Cure

Disclaimers: Hellsing is property of its owner/s.  
  
Author's Note: I was rushing to finish all my other non-literary works so this took a real while to write. Thanks for all the reviews. Pardon the several months long lapse. I am just recuperating from a heart ailment and other things. And, I barely have time to proofread my works so pardon me for the typographical errors.  
  
This goes out to all those who e-mailed me to continue this story.  
  
False Prophesy Part V: Cure by Blue Flame Burn  
  
Beyond the seeming calm of the rest of the Hellsing Headquarters, its core never became so frantic. Integra, herself, never became so panicky. She took the Valentine Brothers attack without even flinching in front of the other knights. This time it was not even pure anger that ran through her system. It was more of frustration.  
  
It has been a long time since she had went this deep in the dungeons of her keep. But this was the only place she knew she can keep Alucard. Seeing him in such disarray frustrated her. She was used to having control, and when things got a little out of hand, she knew she could count on Alucard to clean the mess up. But this mess concerned Alucard himself. Integra could not even bear looking at Alucard with the gleaming silver blade sticking out of his gut.  
  
Three days. Less. She only had less than three days. The decision was tough. She knew that almost a large part of the survival of the Hellsing Institution relied on Alucard. If she would not give up the Institution, she will lose her prime asset. Either way, she's in a lose-lose situation. She knew she had to find another way.  
  
She could not even say a word as her troops carried Alucard into his quarters in the dungeon. She just watched as they laid him down on his coffin-like bed. Alucard has stopped squirming. In the very essence vampires are undead but this proved different. They have disposed of vampires via standard procedures. But they were low-class vampires. Alucard, probably the most powerful of all, lay there, fallen by the sanctified blade.  
  
"Hang in there," Integra whispered. She left the room without making a sound, as if she would be leaving a sleeping infant in his crib.  
  
***  
  
Celas sat on her coffin-bed, hugging her bent knees. It was nearly daybreak when they got back to the Hellsing mansion. She stared at the grey wall and held out her hand to it. She felt its coldness. She thought of her master. She thought about how Alucard would phase through walls and surprise her with his presence. But none of that would happen. Not now. Her master was a few corridors away, lying on his back, the blade of Longinus still impaled.  
  
A knock broke her reverie. Three consecutive knocks. Walter. She was already accustomed to people's knocks that she could tell who was knocking. The Hellsing steward opened the door. He held in his hand an ice bucket with a pack of medical blood covered by cubes.  
  
"Police officer, your nourishment." Walter placed the ice bucket in the middle of the only table within the room.  
  
"Take it away, Walter. I won't need that tonight." Celas did not look at Walter. She continued to stare at the wall.  
  
"But you've went on a vampire run. You expended energy. I'll leave it here just in case, for later." Walter started his walk towards the door.  
  
Celas did not say a word. She heard the door open. She waited for it to close. But it never did. She looked at the door. Walter still stood there.  
  
"Police Officer?"  
  
"Yes, Walter?" Celas replied, puzzled by the look on Walter's face. The usual confidence and laxness was gone.  
  
"Master Alucard."  
  
"What about my master? What about him?" Celas jumped off her bed at the mention of her master's name. She ran towards Walter and clung to him. Her red eyes supposedly teary-eyed but no tear just formed. "Is he.?"  
  
"No. He still isn't..."  
  
"But what, Walter? You guys know how to heal him, right? Hellsing should know!"  
  
Walter gently pushed Celas and held her at arms' length. He looked Celas in the eye and shook his head.  
  
"There are some things that even Sir Integra doesn't know."  
  
Celas just fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
***  
  
Anderson's dilapidated body sat against the van wall. He was fully conscious as though nothing happened to him. He sat there. Eyes gleaming maniacally, they glowed with the blaze of triumph. Finally, he may have felled the legendary Alucard. He clutched a rosary with his good arm, prayed the Creed in Latin and punctuated each verse with a soft but sinister laugh.  
  
***  
  
On the other car in the Iscariot convoy, another Catholic man was jubilant.  
  
"Finally, we have orchestrated the end of the Hellsing Institution. Rome will finally have complete rule! With the FREAK chip still at large, the Iscariots will have the monopoly of vampire slaying in the whole world. More power to the Iscariots, more power to the pope, more power to the Roman Catholic Church." Enrico Maxwell said with his mouth almost frothing with the craze-inducing euphoria of seemed victory.  
  
***  
  
Fergusson assembled his men for debriefing. He addressed them well. Spoke to them as though nothing terrible was actually happening. He praised them for a job well done. After he dismissed his men, he went straight to the operations control room. He wanted to talk to Walter about the situation. He knew that by far, this was the largest crisis they have and probably they would ever have to face.  
  
He found Walter coming down the spiral staircase. The large hall of the mansion was silent and empty save for the two men's steps. They met at the base of the stairs.  
  
"Walter."  
  
"It does not look good, Fergusson."  
  
"I know. But what can we do? Where is Sir Integra?"  
  
"I do not exactly know. She went out of Master Alucard's room and went somewhere in the dungeons. She is in her office," Walter stated.  
  
The two men shared a moment of silence as both seemed to assess the situation. Fergusson kept his officer's stance, body straight, arms tucked at the sides. Walter had his arms akimbo.  
  
Fergusson broke the silence. "But we know how to deal with this right? Sir Integra should know how to deal with this. Her father should have told her."  
  
Walter shook his head, just like her reaction to Celas. "As far as I remember, her father never instructed her of such dealings. Even Master Alucard's existence was not fully revealed by Sir Integra's father."  
  
"But just in case, just in damn bloody case, I would have the troops ready. No Roman dogs would ever trample English soil." Fergusson nodded to Walter as some sort of salute, went out of the mansion and made his way to the troops' barracks.  
  
Walter remained at the base of the stairs. He did not know what to think or say or do.  
  
***  
  
Integra made her way in the maze of dungeons in the very bowels of the Hellsing mansion. She had the map of the labyrinth etched in her mind. She knew every corner and every dead end and every passage there was in the dungeons. Tear drops marked her trail as she moved deftly in the dark.  
  
"A few more. I know it is near," she whispered in between sobs. She held a torch with one hand and felt the walls with the other. She was looking for a certain wall with the Hellsing insignia. A few turns more and she stopped.  
  
She felt the block bearing the symbol with her hand. This was it. She pushed the block, applying force to push the block in.  
  
Trapped stale air began to blow at Integra's face. The whole wall shook as it opened a secret room. The wall rotated 90 degrees, revealing a large area filled with shelves. The shelves themselves were filled with ancient scrolls, tomes and manuscripts.  
  
If there was a question that needed an answer, this secret Hellsing library of arcane scripts probably, held the answer.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Helpless and Desperate

Disclaimers: Hellsing is property of its owner/s.  
  
Author's Note: This goes out to all those who e-mailed me to continue this story. Thank you for all the helpful reviews. More indirect discourse and less talk in this one.  
  
False Prophesy Part VI: Helpless and Desperate by Blue Flame Burn  
  
The Iscariots had a network inside England. That made it possible for them to have a web of safe houses in the Anglican territory. Inside one of them rested the special group of Rome's Thirteenth Division. It had been a long night and everyone wanted rest.  
  
No one needed respite more than the battered and wrecked Alexander Anderson. This was the most horrific battle he had ever seen but perhaps his satisfaction comes with the idea of triumph over the most prized hunted of all vampire slayers in the world. Perhaps, this reprieve would be the most deserved so far since he had been a regenerating servant of Rome.  
  
Perhaps the only man that equaled or probably surpassed Anderson's glee was Enrico Maxwell, the head of the Iscariots himself. Finally, after eons of having Hellsing Institution as the prime rival in the field of vampire slaying in the whole of Western Europe, he might have orchestrated the demise of Hellsing.  
  
Maxwell sat alone inside the makeshift office in the Iscariot safe house. He just finished making a phone call to Rome describing the incidences of the past night. He had this jubilant and sinister sparkle in his eyes. His elbows rested upon the huge oak desk, fingertips of one hand touching that of the other. His chin rested on the locked thumbs. His image formed an authoritative triangle on the table, much like some mob boss contemplating. He thought about the implications of what had just transpired.  
  
By far, his plan of re-forging the blade of Longinus' Spear was the most brilliant plans of all. It took a lot of persuasion for the Pope to finally consent to take this sacred relic from the treasury of the Church. But obtain it, he did. He had it melted down, forged again and had it used to slay the vilest vampire of all. No vampire could ever resist that. Even hell's own hound, Alucard, would be vanquished by such a sanctified blade. He had studied the ancient tomes and chronicles on vampires. Surely this plan would work. His verdict of Alucard's final days was a rough estimate but surely in more or less three days' time, that Hellsing pet would finally go back to hell, and Hellsing will fall with him.  
  
He imagined Hellsing's disposition now. He imagined Alucard, the silver blade still sticking out of his gut, probably rendered unconscious. He imagined Sir Integra Hellsing's face, contorted in disbelief, anguish and confusion, mulling over the inevitable defeat that the Iscariots have finally dealt her.  
  
Finally, Enrico Maxwell had something to feel triumphant about.  
  
***  
  
The sun has already reached its highest but nothing stirred inside the walls of the Hellsing mansion. Walter did not know where his master was but he did not bother looking for her at such a time. He knew that Integra wanted to be all by her lonesome when deeply troubled. After all those years in her service, Walter practically knew how Integra would act given any circumstance. He knew that Integra was searching for a solution on Alucard's dilemma this very moment. He would let Integra alone, but if things finally start to get desperate and the fire begins to scorch every hope Hellsing had, he would act, as the loyal servant he had always been.  
  
***  
  
It was noon and Celas usually spent this time dozing off in her coffin-like bed. She felt tired and weary but she could not put herself to rest or sleep. She was so concerned of her master that she paced all around her room just thinking about him. If she got sick of pacing she sat down on her bed and stared at the wall her master constantly phases in to surprise her with his presence. She can not stand it anymore. She had to do something. At least there could be something.  
  
She did explore the mansion once or twice but she had not seen all the portions of the dungeons yet. She knew her master was somewhere there. She wanted to check him out. That was the least thing she could do.  
  
She did not need any torch navigating through the corners, twists and turns of the dungeons. Her heightened senses took care of that. It took her a few minutes to find the proper opening to get to Alucard's lair. She knew she was close. She smelled the distinct scent of burning undead flesh. It was the same scent she inhaled when her throat got pierced by Anderson's blade some time ago. But this was so pungent it made her gag, her past humanness still plaguing her. However, this was her master's flesh, decaying and disintegrating from the holy blade's touch.  
  
She saw a faint light just ahead. This was her master's lair. She braced herself for what she may see. She wanted to see her master but she did not want to see him in a horrible state. She took slow steps, confused with feelings of both eagerness and reluctance. She saw the door open. With a gentle step she made her way through the door.  
  
"Master?" Celas whispered.  
  
No response.  
  
"Master? Oh master." Celas whispered under her breath as she saw her master, laying there, the sacred blade still impaled.  
  
Her master was unconscious, no point in trying to talk with him. She just felt sick at every part of her undead being. Physically she can't be but her being seemed to shake and reverberate. Her soul wanted to scream in despair. She did not know what to do. All she could do was stare at Alucard's still body and nothing more. She was lost in utter despair. She just knelt beside her master and closed her eyes.  
  
Not long after her lids shut, she heard steps coming. Startled, she stood up. Around the corner of her eye she saw Walter's lanky silhouette. She breathed a sigh. If there was another person in the Hellsing estate that she was comfortable with, it was Walter.  
  
"I see you are looking after Master Alucard," Walter said. He had nothing with him.  
  
"Uhm, I just checked if he's okay. Will he be all right?"  
  
"I wish I could answer that question Miss Police Officer. I myself do not know what to do. I just wanted to see Master Alucard so I went down here."  
  
"So."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So, we could not really do anything." Celas looked at Alucard's body with a look of dejection.  
  
"We are all concerned for the betterment of Master Alucard and of the whole situation. All we can do is to wait. Sir Integra is looking for a solution, I am sure of that." "I just feel so. helpless." Celas shifted her eyes from her master to the cold and bare stone floor.  
  
Walter could not say anything more.  
  
***  
  
Integra has been in the dark for hours. For hours she had been poring over every scroll, volume and tome on the Spear of Longinus and the legend of Alucard. She has known most of the information on Alucard that has been documented over the years but she could not quite find anything that may yield the answer to her dilemma.  
  
Red-eyed from shedding tears and concentrating in the dark, Integra started to feel really desperate. Why? Why could she not find the answer to this question? She could not accept the fact that the moronic Catholic pigs had finally outsmarted her. She imagined Enrico Maxwell's sneering face in the dark. It made her blood boil with fury that she threw the largest volume she had pulled out from the shelves. The book landed far from the table.  
  
But something became startling that Integra's anger subsided quickly. The dim light of the lamp she had been using illuminated the book's cover. At an angle, an inscription on the cover seemed to glow a dark but glimmering purple. She stood up, walked to the book and picked it up. Settling down again on the table she examined the book. She held it out by the lamp's soft glow, shifting the book's position just in case she would see the effect the light had.  
  
The book's cover had no particular appeal at all. Bare and even without a printed letter or an etched lettering of the title. But she was positive that something did glow. After a few more trial positions she finally got the right angle for the light to hit it right. Something began to glow on the books cover.  
  
Shifting the book slightly at an angle, the glow seemed to coat the cover of the book.  
  
Integra was stunned by what the glowing title read. Inscribed on it with the magical lettering was the title - "The House of Hellsing: Prophesies."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
